


Straight on Till Morning

by thosearestrings



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosearestrings/pseuds/thosearestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wakes Erik up with sneaky, sleepy kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight on Till Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For the XMFC: Kink Meme. Originally posted on Livejournal.
> 
> Prompt: What it says on the tin. Sleepy married sex. With lots of laughing and teasing and messy kissing.

He's in that wonderful, hazy state between wakefulness and sleep when he feels it, the cool press of lips to the back of his neck. The touch anchors him to the waking world, threatens to pull him out of his dreams and return him to reality at far too early an hour. There are hands then, fingertips tracing the outline of his ribs, ghosting along the curve of his hip. Under normal circumstances Erik would catch that hand in one of his own, berate it with a bite or a squeeze for being so presumptuous, roll over and teach its owner a thing or two. Such things are for later though, after the sun has risen for more than a few minutes, when the newspaper's been delivered by their too cheery paperboy and breakfast has been set out on the table. Whilst part of him wants to disregard the early hour and enjoy this for what it is, the bigger part of Erik is too stubborn to welcome change -Charles tells him as much on a regular basis- and so he refuses to turn his head and meet those lips. Instead he stays as he is, burrowed deep under the duvet, a leg flung carelessly between both of his own. He's determined to get back to sleep, to enjoy the ridiculously large bed that Charles' parents saw fit to furnish their house with, and he won't be dissuaded by anyone or anything. Which is why he's completely unamused when Charles unexpectedly bites down on his earlobe, causing Erik to jump and open his eyes to the harsh light of day.

He rolls over onto his side, pushing Charles back with the motion, so that the telepath is no longer plastered against the length of his body but trapped under his own. "You did that on purpose."

"What?" Charles asks, his eyes wide, and Erik will never understand why so many people go on and on about his own eyes. Charles' are blue, so blue, with a glint in them that promises all kinds of forbidden things, things Erik has never allowed himself to want or have until now. They offset his boyish face perfectly and add to the confident, flirtatious grin that's so often buried beneath concern or severity these days. Charles likes to play at Professor with the grown ups but Erik knows who he really is inside. "I knew you were awake," Charles adds, and Erik feels the light caress of the telepath's mind brush against his own.

"I believe they call that cheating," Erik grouses.

Charles smiles at him, showing off all his teeth in a way he likes to think is charming. Erik point blank refuses to admit that it is, the man has a big enough ego without him feeding into it. "I believe I don't care," he responds smartly, tilts his head up to kiss him, and Erik grudgingly gives in.

Erik knows he always kisses like something is at stake. Quick and fierce with too much tongue, as if he's afraid something will pull them apart before he's had time to do everything he wants. Charles on the other hand prefers to take things at his leisure; he likes languid, lazy kisses, enjoys mapping the inside of his partner's mouth with his tongue. It's hardly surprising that they kiss the way they do and Erik privately believes it's a testament to their vastly different upbringings. Erik has always been a have not whereas Charles has always been a have everything. He has no idea though how they come together so well, managing to find that precious middle ground with ease, barely even trying.

Charles breaks it off as he always does, with a chaste, quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, and then he pushes and pulls at Erik until he's the one lying on his back, spread out on the mattress with those blue, blue eyes studying his every feature. After a minute Charles begins to kiss his way down his bare chest, murmuring platitudes against his skin that Erik only half hears. His mouth hovers over one particular scar for too long, causing Erik to tense up and clench his fists, and the metal in the room vibrates with emotions he won't put names to. "Charles." It's a warning, but the man in question ignores it, continues to languish his attention on the ugly mark before reluctantly, finally moving on. And Erik knows exactly how this will go, he doesn't need the gift of telepathy to tell him. Charles will touch and bite and feel until Erik is left gasping and writhing in the sheets, utterly undone by this one man.


End file.
